That Day
by JpMcreate
Summary: The Hogwarts battle leaves many with broken hearts. George must adjust to living without Fred and Lisa must move on. One-shot


**So, I've been wanting to do a one-shot for a while, and even though it's not completely finished I wanted to upload this bit. Enjoy.**

**All characters belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. Lisa is mine... but feel free to use her.**

* * *

><p>The heat was unbelievable. Shouts and screams resonated though the castle and dust filled the air as walls and ceilings collapsed. Lisa ducked as a stray piece of rubble flew over her head. Her hair clung to her sweaty face and she yelled for her friends.<p>

"Fred! George!" She looked around madly, squinting through the dust, breathing a sigh of relief every time she saw a shock of red hair but her heart rate increased when she realized it wasn't the who she was searching for. All the Weasleys were accounted for, except Fred, George and Percy. She had to find Fred and George and she prayed to whoever was listening that they were with Percy and safe. On a staircase above her Lisa noticed Puis Thicknesse, the acting "Minister for Magic," as he shot curse after curse at an unknown target.

A curse flew past Lisa, narrowly missing her shoulder, and she whipped around. She gritted her teeth as she duelled a masked Death Eater. She screamed as she hurled curses at him, dodging the green streaks of light he shot at her. He was fast but she couldn't let him win, not until she found the Twins and Percy.

"STUPEFY!" she cried. The jet of red light hit the death eater in the chest as he flew backwards and Lisa smirked, savouring her momentary victory before another Death Eater took his place. His straggly beard was covered in blood from a cut above his eye. He attacked ferociously and snarled at Lisa with every curse she blocked, only to launch two more at her. The ground rumbled and the wall behind him exploded, blasting him across the entrance hall. More screams rang out as Death Eaters and Hogwatians alike scrambled out of the path of the falling stones.

"FRED! FRED, NO!" The cry echoed through the hall, mixed with strangled sobs and shout. Lisa froze and her eyes stung.

"No..." she breathed. She spun around and ran towards the sobs, ignoring the reengaging battles that spurred around her. She had to get to Fred, fearing the worst and praying that he was only knocked out. Percy flew past her, his eyes wide and mad and his face contorted in a sneer.

"ROOKWOOD!" he cried. Lisa searched frantically. Where was Fred? What had happened?

"FRED! GEORGE!" she cried again. Her eyes stung and she felt tears sliding down her face, wet and salty. She called for the twins again and she fought to breath. She choked as she tried to hold back her sobs. "FRED!" she screamed; her throat burned. Cool air brushed across her face, a gaping hole exposed the night sky and the red and orange explosions that illuminated the forest.

Lisa stopped. She watched the explosions; their shimmering light was oddly beautiful as it mixed with the moonlight. The ground seemed to ripple as their booms echoed through the air. Nothing bad could happen in this glowing light. Lisa would wake up in the morning to find the battle over and won and all of her friends safe and laughing. The ground moved faster and Lisa was pulled out of her trance by an onslaught of screams. The rippling ground charged up to the castle, an army of Acromantulas had joined the battle. Curse flew past Lisa as people tried to stop the spiders' charge. Lisa ran, covering her head and shielding herself from the jets of red and green overhead. A wall exploded, more screams echoed, and darkness fell.

* * *

><p>Silence. Lisa shifted, innately aware of a cool sheet covering her. She heard she ragged breathing of someone next her. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw the high ceiling of the hospital wing, and closed her eyes again. The battle was over.<p>

The battle!

Lisa's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly; her back rigid and her eyes wide. She remembered the noise and the explosions. The Acromantula. Fred. She gasped as she recalled Percy's strangled cried and looked around the hospital wing, hoping to see an unconscious Fred in one of the beds. He wasn't there. A wave of dizziness came across Lisa and she choked on a sob. A hand touched her arm and she looked at the person beside her. George. His lip trembled and his eyes were red. Dirt and sweat stained his face. He gave Lisa a half-hearted smile and she knew. Tears flowed down her face and she threw herself onto George's shoulder, ignoring her sore legs and her body's protests, she clung to him and cried. He shook as his sobs echoed in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Rate and Review<strong>


End file.
